


Lost and Found

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Izuna's a little shit, and he knows it.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU - where if one soulmate loses something, the other finds it.
> 
> This is an old piece shat out on tumblr when I was trying to figure out Izuna's character.

“Must you lose  _everything_?”

The words were accompanied by a scroll smacking Izuna in the face, tossed from across the table as Tobirama stormed into the room. He blinked a few times down at the roll of parchment, only vaguely recognizing the seal while his soulmate droned on about difficult it was to find his own things with Izuna’s popping up all over the place.

“You know,” Izuna drawled after a minute of listening to the same lecture he’d heard at least a dozen times  _this year_ , “I kinda needed this a week ago. Couldn’t you have found it any sooner?”

Nothing could ever really compare to making Tobirama’s eye twitch like that.

“Find it sooner? Am I your servant now?”

“Well,” Izuna stretched his arms over his head, letting his back arch off the sofa and giving his partner an exaggerated wink, “I’m sure I could find a good use for your  _service_.”

Tobirama almost managed to ignore his teasing, but the slight pink on his cheek gave him away. “That scroll is the fourth item I’ve found  _this month_. Either start organizing your things or I’m going to stop giving them back.”

“If you do that, I won’t give back what I found.”

Biting his tongue was all that kept Izuna from cackling at the screeching halt Tobirama’s thoughts took. He could practically see him cataloging all his items in his head, eyes flickering as he went through everything.

“You’re bluffing.”

“Am I?”

Izuna had never even once found anything his soulmate had lost, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a good enough poker face to lie about it. And when Tobirama rushed back out of the room, intent on figuring out what exactly Izuna had found, he finally let himself laugh until his sides hurt.

He’d be paying for that little white lie later, of course, but that would be  _after_ Tobirama spent hours searching through everything he owned. Besides, Izuna was still missing a rather nice calligraphy set; maybe that would finally be found along the way.


End file.
